Robyn Miller
|occupation = Student nurse (2013) Band 5 staff nurse (2013-) |placeofwork = Emergency department, Holby City Hospital (2013-) |spouse = Glen Thomas † (husband) |children = Charlotte Miller |relatives = Max Walker (step-brother) Greta Miller (step-mother) |name = Robyn Kimberly Miller |job = nurse }} Robyn Kimberly Miller (born April/May 1992) is a staff nurse who currently works in the emergency department of Holby City Hospital. She started working at the ED as a student nurse alongside three others in January 2013. She was eventually one of two who were offered the permanent position as a staff nurse, and had her first shift in May. Early life Robyn's mother gave birth to her when she was 16. (CAS: "Away in a Manger") Robyn is the oldest of four siblings and also volunteered to care for her nan as a teenager. She grew up knowing she wanted to be a nurse. People had always told Robyn that she was a 'born nurse'. She is the step sister of Max Walker, a porter in the ED. Time in the emergency department (2013-) Robyn joined the ED in January 2013 alongside Jamie Collier, Ally Hunter and Aoife O'Reilly, and Linda Andrews was her mentor. (CAS: "Rabbits in Headlights") In March, she took a day skiving off work at an amusement park with Fran, an old friend, but whilst they were on the ghost train, an intoxicated man tampered with the tracks, unintentionally causing a crash. When she went to the ED with Fran, she tried to remain undercover whilst she was being treated. (CAS: "And the Walls Come Tumbling Down") In April, Robyn, Jamie and Aofie had their interviews for the two available permanent staff positions in the ED. Jamie and Robyn were offered the jobs, (CAS: "Human Resources") and had their first shifts in May. (CAS: "The Morning After") In August, Robyn secretly contacted Global Asylum to seek help for Ramin Tehrani, a patient who had gained access to the UK illegally but faced execution if he went home due to the fact he was gay. (CAS: "Bedside Manners") A woman from the organisation arrived, only to throw a packet of fake blood at Robyn and tie herself to the door of Zoe's office, where Ramin and Jamie were locked in. Eventually the situation became under control, and Fletch spoke to Robyn at the end of the day, at which point she admitted that it was her fault that the organisation were called, not Jamie's. This ultimately saved his job. (CAS: "Once There Was a Way Home - Part One") Later in 2013, Tom and Sam's relationship strengthened, and he planned to propose to her. However, Robyn inadvertently discovered it whilst Tom was showing the ring to a patient. Although he asked her not to tell anyone, she later told Rita in confidence. Despite her best efforts, Robyn eventually told receptionists Noel Garcia and Louise Tyler and it wasn't long before it was the news of the department. However, when this resulted in Tom cancelling on Sam and ditching the proposal plans, Robyn came up with an idea to get them together in the pub where Sam proposed to him. (CAS: "Three's a Crowd") Sam and Tom ended up getting married in December, just before leaving the ED. (CAS: "Away in a Manger") in her house. (CAS: "The Last Chance Saloon")]] In March 2014, Robyn discovered an intruder in her home, and impaled her foot on a rake after chasing him into her neighbour's garden. He came back to help her, and said his name was Nigel. When she was taken into the ED by Jeff and Dixie, "Nigel" stayed with her, but when he got a phone-call, he left the room where Robyn was being treated and accidentally left his wallet on the seat next to her. Inside, she found an NMC (Nursing & Midwifery Council) card, which had his real name, Ben Chiltern. Upon letting him explain why he was in her house, he said that he had nowhere to stay, so stole a key off of his dad to one of his owned apartments. By coincidence, Robyn had been renting the house owned by his father to which he had the key. He then revealed that he had been staying in her loft for a couple of days until he got an interview, which was that day. Eventually, he chose to stay with Robyn instead of going to the interview as he felt bad for her. She later asked Rita to consider recommending Ben for a position as another nurse in the ED, but she said there wasn't much she could do, as at this point she was only a band 5 nurse. She did say that she would talk to Tess in the morning about it. Robyn then invited Ben to stay with her and Max in Jamie's old room, at which point he received the nickname "Lofty", one which Rita had referenced to Robyn earlier as a joke. (CAS: "The Last Chance Saloon") The following month, Robyn hosted a party at their house, but Ash's daughter Ella had an allergic reaction to some ketamine there. When she was admitted to the ED, Robyn tried to avoid Ash knowing that he would blame her if he knew she got ill at Robyn's party. In September, Connie got annoyed with Robyn when she discovered that she put false information into a patient's allergy notes. However, later that day Charlie sent Robyn and Ethan to assist at the scene of a wedding disaster where a floor gave way, and Robyn was able to prove herself once again. (CAS: "Go Out and Get Busy") In January 2015, Robyn decided that she needed to be more helpful and set up a food bank. (CAS: "Muddling Through") A month later, a computer hacker tried to make others happy by giving out stolen money to people. When he was admitted to the ED following a fall, Robyn inadvertently spread a virus from his memory stick to the hospital's computer system. (CAS: "Front Line") On Valentine's Day, she sent an anonymous card to Lofty. (CAS: "Sweetie") In August, Robyn once again divulged proposal information about Max and Zoe as she had done with Sam and Tom two years before. It wasn't not long before the whole ED found out, but Zoe and Max didn't seem bothered by it. (CAS: "Dark Horses") At their wedding in late August after a fire broke out, Robyn, Ethan, Lofty and Big Mac attempted to put out the fire. (CAS: "Forsaking All Others - Part Two") Just before Christmas that same year, Robyn and Lofty both prepared to apply for a band 6 nursing position, unaware that the other was applying. (CAS: "Silence Speaks") When she discovered that they would be competing for it, she decided not to apply. In April 2016, Robyn assisted Ethan in treating a young boy suffering from cancer. On his bucket list, he had said he wanted to get married which led Robyn to set up a pretend wedding ceremony in the boardroom for them to get married. (CAS: "Buried Alive") In May, Max revealed to Robyn that Zoe was leaving, and later told her that he intended to go with her to America. She confronted Zoe and asked her to promise she wouldn't break his heart again and although she said she wouldn't, Robyn didn't believe her. This made Zoe reconsider and she left for the airport alone. Robyn later realised the impact of her actions and decided to drive Max to the airport. Despite her efforts, Zoe still left without Max and told him she couldn't face the thought of hurting him again. (CAS: "Hello, I Must Be Going") and Robyn at the engagement in May 2016. (CAS: "This Life")]] Later in the month, David overheard Robyn saying how hard he was to talk to, but they soon worked together in bringing a couple back together. At the end of their shift, they went to the mortality cafe to celebrate their engagement, and Robyn decided she should ask Connie if they could set one up at the hospital. (CAS: "This Life") In June, Robyn was in the process of planning her first mortality cafe meeting with David at The Hope & Anchor across the road from the ED. David baked a cake, and Robyn met Glen Thomas whilst there whom she had bumped into in the ED. (CAS: "The Best Day of My Life") The following week, he attended their next meeting where they'd planned to meet. They shared an awkward kiss before she left to go back to work. (CAS: "You Make Me Sick") However, towards the end of the month she found him waiting for her outside the ED with cake, and they decided to go to the café once again. (CAS: "History Repeating") At the start of July, Robyn received a delivery of flowers from Glen, and although she didn't realise, this upset Rita as she was going through relationship issues with Iain at the time. (CAS: "What Lies Beneath") However, the following week David discovered that Glen had been lying to Robyn all along when he found no traces of his wife on social media or the hospital's filing system. He confronted Glen with Robyn, and he was forced to admit the truth that he'd made it all up. Robyn was distraught and shouted at Glen, and turned to David for comfort. (CAS: "Where the Truth Lies") In AugustEvents partially took place in an episode that aired in July, but took place in-universe in August., Glen was admitted to the ED having sustained several lacerations to his face after what was assumed to be a drunken fall. It later transpired that he has a brain tumour, and eventually David informed Robyn that he was there so he could tell her. He admitted that he made up the story about his wife so Robyn didn't pity him for being ill. Although he was reluctant to have treatment given the severity of the tumour, Robyn encouraged him to go through with it, and they shared a kiss and got back together. (CAS: "Sticks and Stones") comforting Robyn whilst they waited for news of Connie's condition. (CAS: "Too Old for This Shift")]] Later in the day, Robyn attended Charlie's anniversary party at The Hope & Anchor. However, the celebrations were cut short when news of Connie's accident got back to the ED and Robyn went over to see how she was doing. Things only worsened when the helicopter carrying Grace crashed near the entrance of the ED after being hit by a drone. Robyn was one of the first on the scene assisting with the casualties along with Lily. After the staff made a collective decision later in the day to stay to help clear up the mess, Robyn offered to help bring the leftover food over from the pub. (CAS: "Too Old for This Shift") In early September, Robyn took a few hours off work so she could go with Glen to get his biopsy results from the consultant upstairs. It transpired that he had two years to live. Despite this, Robyn initially told Max and David that it was good news but she showed her true emotions to David later that day in the staff room. (CAS: "Fall on Me") A week later, Robyn pledged to stand by Glen and she was thinking throughout her shift of something special to do with him. After work at the pub, Robyn informed everyone that she'd be taking a couple of weeks off work so her and Glen could go to Disneyland Paris together. (CAS: "Strike Three") 's bedside as he recovered. (CAS: "Too Much Love Will Kill You")]] In October, Robyn and Glen returned from their trip. Robyn was preparing a party in the pub and planned to propose to Glen, but little did she know that he'd gone to the oncologist who'd told him he only had months to live rather than years. Following his appointment, Glen had a seizure in a corridor of the hospital and was discovered by Dylan and David who brought him down to the ED. Alarm bells started ringing for Robyn when he wasn't answering any of his calls and she headed over to the ED, only to find Glen being wheeled along on a trolley. Once he was stabilised, her shock turned to heartbreak when he told her that he wanted some time alone and asked her to leave. Shortly before his scan, Dylan discussed the ring that was found near Glen's bed and encouraged him to contact Robyn. Robyn got a text with the picture of the ring, but shortly after this Glen started vomiting in the scanner and Dylan was forced to take him up to neurology. Robyn rushed over to the ED once again, only to discover this time that the lift had broken down with Dylan, David, Max and Glen inside. Dylan communicated with the staff over the lift's emergency phone where he heard Robyn's pleads to him to save Glen. Eventually, they organised for a medical kit to be sent down the lift shaft to them, and Dylan was able to relieve the haematoma on Glen's brain. As he was recovering, Robyn sat at his side with the ring on and the "Marry Me?" banner hung above his bed for when he awakened. (CAS: "Too Much Love Will Kill You") By the following week, Glen was recovering and they planned to get married later in the day after Robyn's shift. However, during her shift Robyn fainted and Dylan insisted that she had a blood test. Later in the day, an angry patient had Robyn pinned against a wall after she tried to stand up for his girlfriend who was dumping him. Dylan diffused the situation by revealing that Robyn was pregnant, something which she took to be a joke. However, Dylan later told her it was true and to go and tell Glen. However, just as she was about to tell him she decided not to but to still go ahead with the wedding. Robyn arrived at the hospital's chapel in her wedding dress to find that Glen wasn't there. David soon arrived with a note from Glen telling her that he'd left already and couldn't go ahead with the wedding. She broke down in tears in front of her colleagues. (CAS: "The Big Day") 's whereabouts as he left the ED. (CAS: "Night of the Loving Dead")]] Two weeks after Glen's disappearance, Robyn had the idea to use the tracker in his phone to locate him. She sent David and Max out in her car to follow the tracker and they eventually found that a man had Glen's phone. David chased him, which resulted in the man, Paolo, becoming injured by barbed wire and admitted to the ED. Once there, he refused any knowledge of Glen and promptly left after receiving treatment. However, Paolo was soon admitted again after falling over at The Hope & Anchor across the road. He then revealed that he knew Glen from visits for chemotherapy, and that Glen had given him his belongings before running off. During her shift, Robyn went for a meeting regarding the abortion process after she'd had second thoughts about raising a child alone. Afterwards, she went to the toilets and felt a severe pain in her abdomen. She initially thought that she was having a miscarriage but when Dylan performed a test with a Doppler, she was able to hear her baby's heartbeat which changed her opinion. (CAS: "Night of the Loving Dead") In December at the staff Christmas party, the news of Robyn's pregnancy got out when they discovered that she wasn't drinking. (CAS: "All I Want for Christmas Is You") The following day it was Christmas Eve and Louise accidentally let slip the news of Robyn's pregnancy to Max. Although she was worried about how he would react, he took it well when she told him that she looked on it as good news. (CAS: "Bah Humbug") In January 2017, Robyn accompanied David to a school play that his son was in. However, after the performance he revealed to her that the medication he was on to control his bipolar is making him emotionless. He told her that he would have to consider reducing his dosage in order to be the father that Ollie deserved. (CAS: "Back to School") The following week, Robyn discovered that her baby was healthy upon going for a routine scan. (CAS: "Little Sister") In February, David gave Robyn a doll baby from the maternity ward for the day so she could see what being a mother would be like. However, Robyn found it hard to concentrate on her shift and the baby, which resulted in some of the other staff making bets on whether she'd cope or not. Eventually when she found out, she was irritated but David told her that he'd put all the betting money together to buy her a ticket for a spa day to apologise. (CAS: "You Are Your Only Limit") holding Robyn's hand as she went into labour. (CAS: "Mobile")]] By March, Robyn was heavily pregnant and becoming increasingly concerned about David's erratic behaviour at work after he decided to come off the lithium to treat his bipolar. (CAS: "It Starts With the Shoes") When he began behaving inappropriately at Duffy's birthday party, Robyn took it upon herself to look after him, and allowed David to take her for a ride in his new car in an attempt to calm him down. (CAS: "The Good Samaritan") However, David went off the rails and threw away Robyn's phone and drove them to a rural graveyard where his brother's grave was. To make matters worse, they'd run out of petrol and Robyn went into labour. Angry and helpless, Robyn was forced to give birth in the graveyard. Max, Charlie and Duffy managed to track them down and took Robyn back to the ED to safety, whilst David temporarily left work to receive psychiatric treatment. (CAS: "Mobile") A few weeks later, Robyn's baby daughter was still on the maternity ward. Suffering with health problems which were initially thought to be less severe, Robyn's mood declined over the duration, and she even got to the point of refusing the seriousness of her daughter's condition. Eventually the doctors on the ward performed a life-saving operation on the baby, whom she later named Charlotte. (CAS: "Five Days") Two weeks later, David returned to the department, and although Robyn was initially hostile towards him, she later let him hold Charlotte. (CAS: "Child of Mine") : Series 32, Episode 2)]] In August, Robyn took Charlotte to spend the night as Max's house. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 1) The following morning, Denise Ellisson threw a Molotov cocktail through the living room window. Max and Jez managed to get to them and helped them out of the building. Although Charlotte initially appeared to be relatively unscathed, Jez realised that their airway was blocked and he rushed her to the back of a nearby ambulance with Robyn. After Jez treated her, Robyn was relieved when Charlotte was given the all-clear. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 2) In November, Robyn prepared for Charlotte's christening. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 12) She was taken aback when, on the day, Glen turned up at the hospital. She was angry with him for abandoning her and Charlotte, and she was frustrated when Dylan told her that he knew that Glen was still alive since Charlie's stag night. However, after viewing a heartfelt video message from Glen, she allowed him to witness Charlotte's christening, much to his delight. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 13) The following week, she and Max were not impressed when Glen started working at the ED as a porter. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 14) In December, Robyn learned that the share house had been fully restored. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 16) On Christmas Eve, she, Max and Alicia decided to move back in, but Robyn had second thoughts after she started having memories of the fire. Charlie offered her to join him, Duffy and her son Paul for Christmas, but Robyn insisted on finding a proper place for her and Charlotte to live. She later invited Glen to visit them on Christmas Day. When she came to his flat to pick up Charlotte, he offered to stay with Max and let her have it. Instead, to his delight, Robyn asked him to live with her and Charlotte. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 17) In February 2018, Glen was uncomfortable with Charlotte not sharing his surname, and Robyn confronted him when he told the nurses that their daughter's name was Charlotte Thomas. Glen decided to propose to Robyn, but Robyn saw through his plan and told him about her struggle to raise Charlotte in his absence. He offered to take her surname if they got married. Robyn agreed, and the two became engaged again. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 25) : Series 32, Episode 30)]] In March, the day of Robyn and Glen's wedding arrived. Unbeknownst to Robyn, Glen had visited the ED after having a seizure and found out that his scan showed a degree of midline shift. Despite this, he decided to prioritise the wedding. At the altar, he tried to tell her about his condition but bottled it, and the two were officially married. On the way to their honeymoon in Devon, Glen experienced another seizure, and Robyn tried to take a U-turn to get to the hospital. However, their car was hit by an oncoming van. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 29) After they were taken to the ED, Robyn begged the team to prioritise Glen's treatment. An MRI scan showed that his cancer had spread to his brain stem, giving him only days to live. She encouraged him to have surgery to extend his life but, fearing that he would not be the same person afterwards, he decided to let nature take its course and signed a DNAR form. On their way out of the hospital, Glen made a speech but immediately suffered a violent seizure afterwards. When he stabilised, he was moved to a side-room with Robyn and Charlotte. After he said goodbye to his colleagues and friends, Robyn stayed by his side as he peacefully passed away. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 30) In April, Robyn returned to work, and Dylan gave her a present Glen wrapped before his death. However, she later threw it away after Ethan questioned whether she was fit for work. Feeling guilty, he personally retrieved it from the hospital's bins and returned it to her. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 33) In June, Robyn decided to join in Louise's fight against the hospital's parking policy by refusing to pay her parking fines. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 38) As she began to have second thoughts, Jacob tried to help her avoid the fines by editing her number plate. Although she told him to change it back, he was caught while reattaching the plate, and she was given an additional fine. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 39) As a result of the fines, she required to work more overtime to be able to afford to pay them. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 40) In July, Louise was disappointed to hear that Robyn caved and decided to pay her fines. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 42) In November, new student nurse Marty Kirkby offered to babysit Charlotte so Robyn could go out more; she said that she might take him up on his offer one day. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 14) In December, she allowed him to take Charlotte to the creche. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 15) However, in January 2019, she reprimanded Marty after he gave Charlotte a temporary tattoo. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 19) Later that month, he volunteered to pick up Charlotte from daycare, but he was unable to collect her when he was forced to observe the paramedics. Robyn was forced to leave work to pick her daughter up. At daycare, Marty's boyfriend Joshua didn't recognise her and told Robyn that he was a friend of Charlotte's father. Robyn asked him if he was talking about Glen, but he told her that he meant Marty. At the ED, Marty tried to apologise to Robyn for pretending that Charlotte was his daughter, but she didn't accept it. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 20) Meanwhile, Robyn made Charlie and Duffy a doily in an arts and crafts class and gave it to them. Unbeknownst to her, they had separated, and Charlie threw it in the bin. She later found it and asked him what was going on between him and Duffy, and he told her that they had split up. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 18) By the following week, Robyn had told Louise about their break-up, and the news spread throughout the department. She encouraged Charlie and Duffy to talk to each other, but Duffy asserted that it was not fixable because she cheated on him. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 19) On 6 July, Robyn offered to give Gem the payout she received after Glen's death to allow her to join Rash on his travels. Although she initially accepted the offer, she later turned it down after she decided to stay in Holby to support Iain. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 42) Personal life : "Mrs Walker-To-Be")]] In 2015, Robyn entered a brief relationship with Zach Manley, a delivery man who frequently visited the ED. She broke up with him in July after admitting it wasn't working out as they had nothing in common. In June 2016, she first met Glen Thomas and he attended her mortality café where they both hit it off. They shared their first kiss the following week. However, she angrily ended the brief relationship in July when David told her that Glen lied about being a widow, as he'd never been married. Soon after the incident with Glen, Robyn and David become good friends. When he was admitted in August, Robyn and him got back together after the truth got out about his illness. They got engaged in October that year, around the same time Glen's condition worsened. On their wedding day later in October, he ran out and left leaving her distraught. Although she tried to find him, he was already long gone. She later discovered that she was pregnant with his child. Trivia *During her time as a student nurse, her mentor was Linda. (CAS: "Rabbits in Headlights") *Robyn loves social networking sites like Facebook and Twitter and is a whiz with computers.BBC Casualty - Robyn Miller *She gets on well with old people and hates to see them neglected or marginalised. *Robyn was conceived in a garden shed, hence why her dad called her Robyn. (CAS: "Mrs Walker-To-Be") *Robyn is scared of Hanssen. (CAS: "Holby Sin City") *Her star sign is Taurus. (CAS: "Survivors") *Robyn used to smoke but appears to have given up, having last smoked in December 2014. Behind the scenes has portrayed Robyn since 2013.]] Amanda Henderson portrays Robyn in Casualty. Despite Henderson's praised portrayal of Robyn, it's been noted that the character is weak, and lacks major story lines like the other main characters. To date, Robyn has centric episodes; two of which were in series 27 and the other four over three years later in series 31. Henderson made a guest appearance as the character on Holby City in May 2017. The episode is also Lofty's debut episode on Holby City as a series regular, after he left Casualty the year before. Appearances :See also: Character appearances and Category:Robyn centric. Robyn made her first appearance in January 2013 in the episode "Rabbits in Headlights" as a student nurse, and had her first day as a band 5 nurse in the May 2013 episode "The Morning After". References Category:Staff nurses Category:Female nurses Category:Nurses of the emergency department Category:People who started working in the ED in 2013 Category:1992 births